The present invention relates to footwear for water sports, and more specifically to footwear worn during gliding on the body of water, while the user is being pulled along the body of water by a motor boat or the like.
In the present years it has become popular to engage in barefoot waterskiing, which presents considerable danger to the feet of the skier. In barefoot waterskiing, a sportsman holds by hands on to a pulling rope, while contacting the surface of water with his bare feet, and is being propelled about the surface of water at considerable speed. Various mechanical objects in the body of water, such as wooden splinters, pieces of plastic containers and the like which float in the body of water can damage the feet of the sportsman, causing serious injuries.
There are also known various elongated skies in which conventional water ski shoes of the sportsman are secured by clamps or similar means which allows the sportsman to engage in conventional water skiing sports. But as with bare foot skiing, there is present a danger of injury to a sportman, such as when a sportsman falls, the ski may become the damaging object, causing injury to the sportsman, breaking and leaving the broken pieces on the surface of the water, so that the next skier is injured by the broken skis.
The present invention contemplates provision of water sport footwear which overcomes deficiencies of the prior art and provides a safe alternative to barefoot skiing, allowing the user to glide on the body of water while wearing the footwear without the assistance of water skis.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a water sport footwear capable of absorbing impact shocks acting on a sportsman's foot during contact with water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water sport footwear having an improved breakage resistance, which is lightweight and resists bending.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a water sport footwear which has improved hydrodynamic qualities.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a water sport footwear which protects the foot of the sportsman, as it comes in contact with the body of water during gliding on the surface of the water.
These and other objects of the invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.